Ab hum na honge juda
by Rajat-SoulOfMyBody
Summary: my os on tasha-vivek-freedy


_a/n-hello friends. Ye lo me fir ek naya os lekar aa gai. Ab kripiya age padhiye:)_

(Freedy khada hai. Uski ankho k ansu sukhne ka naam nai le rahe hai. Wo apne samne apne do azis apno ko kho raha hai . jo aag uske samne jal rahi hai wo us se ek sharir aur do jaan ko chin rahi hai. Beshak uske bhai, uske dost vivek k ansu ye keh rahe hai ki uska sharir wahi hai par wo ache se janta hai ki wo sharir mehes ek sharir hi reh gaya hai. Jaan to kab ki sharir chod chuki hai. Use ye dard saha nai jaa raha hai ki uske samne uske apne uske hath ko chodkar jaa rahe hai. Wo apne aap ko lachar mehsus kar raha hai. Hara hua mehsus kar raha hai. )

(Wo apne ap ko sambhal kar apne bhai vivek k pas jata hai. Wo chahta hai ki uska bhai Apna dard bahar nikale par nahi wo sirf us aag ko dekhte hai. Jab wo apna hath uske kandho par rakhta hai to uska vivek uske samne dekhta hai. Uski ankho me sirf aur sirf dard hota hai sirf dard. vivek turant apne ansu pochta hai aur wahase chala jata hai. Freedy use jate hue dekh raha hai. Apne se dur jate hue dekh raha hai. Wo use rokne k liye muh to kholta hai par awaz nai nikal pati hai. Akhirme jab vivek uski nazaro se dur chala jata hai to wo apni ankhe band karta hai. Gehri saas lekar apne dard ko dabane ki koshish karta hai. Kyuki ek ladki jo uske sahare apne pyar ko chod gai hai us ladki ke bharose ko use kayam rakhna hai. Jab wo apne ap ko thoda shant mehsus karta hai tab wo us aag ki lapto ko dekh kar wahase apne ghar laut jata hai )

(Raat hoti hai. Manisha muskil se apne pati ko thoda khana khilati hai aur sleeping pills deti hai. Freedy ko letakar wo apna adhura kam khatam karne kitchen me jati hai. Yaha freedy ceiling k samne dekhkar soch raha hota hai ki)

Freedy- (thinking) tasha kyu tum chali gai? Agar jana hi hai to mere bhai se aur mujese kyu rishta joda? Kya tum ye dekhna chahti ti ki do cid officers kaise lachar ho jate hai? To dekhlo hame. Lachar. Hara hua. Jo tum karna chahti ho hamare sath karlo. Par plz wapas aa jao. Plz hum kaise jiyenge. Vivek kaise jiyega? Plz wapas aa jao (davai ki asar hoti hai isliye uski ankhe band ho jati hai par zuban par abhi bhi wo hi shabd hote hai) tashhhhha lllaaaaauuutttt aaaooo. Laaaauuutttt aaaooo (and hain he sleeps)

(Dusre din wo jaldi subah 6 baje bureau jane k liye nikal jata hai kyuki use jald se jald apne ap ko kam me duba dena hai taki tasha ke ansu uski ankho k samne na aye. jaisehi wo bureau me enter hota hai wo dekhte hai ki bureau pura andhere me hai par sirf ek tablelamp on hai. Wo dekhte hai ki Uska bhai aur dost, vivek computer pe kamkar raha hota hai. Use dekhkar freedy ke samne ek meethi yad tairne lagti hai)

[flashback]

Freedy bureau me enter hota hai aur tasha ko computer par work karte dekh bolta hai

**Freedy-**tasha tum computer par work kar rahi ho? Tum?

**Tasha**- (haste hue) me janti hu sir k ap itna surprise kyu ho rahe hai. Par me kya karu me bhi bore ho rahi hu. (thode gusse se) par apke bhai ko kaha meri kuch padi hai. Wo khud paper work karne laga aur muje emotionally blackmail karke computer par baihai diya. Huh. Dekhna sir me iski badme kaise khatirdari karti hu.

(freedy tasha k gusse ko dekhkar hasta hai aur phir dhirese bolta hai)

**Freedy**-katirdari me madad ki zarurat ho to muje bula lena.

**Tasha**- (naughty smile dekar) me to manisha bhabhi ko bulane wali hu. Akhir me khatirdari unse acchi kaun karta hai.

(freedy manisha ka naam sunkar tasha ko gusse se dekhte hai. Tasha apne ap ko rok nai pati aur freedy k reaction par hasne lagti hai. Use hasta hua dekh freedy bhi hasta hai aur uske sir par pyar se hath rakhta hai)

[flashback ends]

(Uska wo hasta hua chehre phir uski ankho k samne aa jata hai. Aur wo has deta hai. Thodi der bad wo reality me wapas ata hai aur vivek k pas jakar bolta hai)

**Freedy**- vivek tum is waqt?

**Vivek**- (apna sar upar karke freedy ko dekhte hai aur khade hokar kehta hai) good morning sir.

**Freedy**- good morning par tum ne jawab nai diya itni subhe?

(Vivek kuch nai kehta. Freedy sab samjta hai ki kam me dhyan lagakar wo un yado se bahar ana chahta hai jo ab uske dil me khanjar k Jaise chubh rahi hai. Par phirbhi wo chahta hai ki vivek use wajah bataye. Uske pas itni himmmat nai hai ki wo ab uske samne tasha ka jikra kar sake. Isse acha vivek khud hi ye topic shuru kare wohi freedy chahta hai.

Thodi der bad jab vivek ka koi jawab nai ata tab akhirkar har mankar freedy hi bat shuru karta hai)

**Freedy**-tasha yad aa rahi hai?

(Tasha nam sunte hai Jaise murde me jan aa gai ho, pyase ko pani mil gaya ho, mrutyu ko jivan mil gay ho esa vivek ko dekh kar freddy ko mehsus hota hai.

Vivek phirbhi kuch nai bolata hai bas freedy ko dekhte rehta hai dekhte rehta hai. )

**Freedy**- (kandhe par hath rakhkar) vivek. Mere bhai plz In sab se bahar aa. Apni zindagi jee. Tasha ki bhi to yahi akhri khwahish thina?

Akhirkar vivek bolta hai

**Vivek**- (plainly) uski akhri khwahish ki wajah se me apke samne hu warna me us se kiya hua apna pehla wada kabhi nai todta. Sath marke jina ka wada.

**Freedy**- (thoda gusse me akar) kya to kya u bhi muje chodkar chala jata? Haan? Kya tum logo k jivan me meri koi ahimyat nai hai? thik hai jaisa karna ho karlo. Jisko jana hai wo chala jaye. Me akele reh lunga.

(Freedy janta hai ki is waqt vivek ka mind divert karna kitna zaruri hai. Bhalehi wo uske gusse se kyu na vivek bhi to uska bhai hai. Janta hai asli aur nakli gusse k bich ka antar. Wo freedy ko dekhkar phirse apne kam par lag jata haiYe dekhkar freedy auur pareshan ho jata hai aur kehta hai)

**Freedy**-vivek kamse kam tasha ka to soch. Wo kitna dukhi hogi tuje ese dekhkar.

(achank ek awaz gunjati hai)

"freedy sir kya apke is bhai ne kabhi bhi mere bare me socha hai jo aj sochega? "

(Ye awaz dono kaise bhul sakte hai? Yahi awaz sunne k lie to wo log taras rahe hai. Isliye dono eksath khush hokar bolte hai 'tasha? '

Tabhi bureau ka andhera dur karte hue ek roshni dono k samne ati hai. Dono ki ankho k liye wo roshni kuch zyada hi roshan hoti hai isliye dono apni ankho ke samne apne hath rakh dete hai. Jab unhe mehsus hota hai ki ab wo roshni kam ho gai hai tab wo apne anko se hatho ka parda hatate hai aur unki ankhe khuli ki khuli reh jati hai.

Unke samne wohi ladki khadi hoti hai jo unki zindagi hai. Unki khushi hai. Haan unke tasha unke samne hoti hai. Dono ki sochne ki kshmata 0 ho jati hai. Unka sharir unka sath nai deta . wo kuch bolna chahte hai par unki zuban unka sath nai deti. Bas sath deti hai to unki ankhe jo us khoobsurat khushi ko dekh rahi hai. Wo hi tasha ko naye rup me dekh rahi hai. Dekh rahi hai k jo ladki unke samne hai uska chaehra tasha ka hota hai. Par Bal ghoonghrale hote hai. Usne white color ki sari pehni hoti hai jo uski wajah se chamak rahi hoti hai. Gale me chota sa pendant hota hai. Kano me baliya. Uska wo sharir wo bhi to kitna alg hota hai. Hath me uske rings hoti hai. Pairo me payal hoti hai. chehre par chamak hoti hai, ajeeb si raunak hoti hai. Aur uske hotho par wahi tasha wali smile. Bas yahi dekhkar dono ki dhadkane Jaise ruk si gai jati hai. Dono Jaise saas lena bhul gaye hai. Wo bolna nai chahte hai kyuki unhe dar hai k shayad unke bolne se unka ye sundar sa sapna kahi tut na jaye. Unki tasha phir kahi unse dur na ho jaye.

Akhir me jab dono k pas se koi jawab nai milata tab wo wahi purani wali hasi k sath bolti hai)

"vivek, freedy sir . bhut banke me ayi hu par asli bhut to ap dono lag rahe hai. Freedy Sir kal apki pukar sunkar muja laga muje aplogoko pas ana chahiye ye kehne k liye k me hamesha aplogoko sath hu. Isliye dekhiye (apni bahen stylishly failakar) here I am "

(Wo expect kar rahi thi k bhoot word sunkar freedy k hosh ud jayenge. Wo behosh ho jayega. Apne bulave par pachtava karega . lekin nahi esa nai hua. Balki wo uske pas gaya aur use gale laga liya aur ro kar kehne laga)

**Freedy**-kya tasha? Tum mere bulave par aa gai. Hamre pas aa gai (hug se alag hoke vivek ki taraf ishara karte hue jo abhi bhi kuch bolne ya kehne ki stithi me nai hota hai) tum apne vivek k liye aa gai? Mere bhai k liye aa gai?

(Tasha ye response dekhkar ro padti hai aur kehti hai)

**Tasha**- sir me aplogo ko kabhi chodke nai jana chahti thi par muje jana pada par ( smiling through tears) ap log bhi cid se hai. Ese thodi manenge. Bula liya na wapis. Aur ese bulaya hai ki ab to me jis jis k sath jab rehna chahu rehhhhhhhhh

(Isse pehle ki wo apna sentence complete karti vivek doudkar ata hai aur use lipatkar zorzorse rone lagta hai. Tasha bhi use tighhhhtllly hug karke ansu bahati hai. Vivek kuch kehna nai chahta hai bas apne pyar ko pakadke rakhna chahta hai taki koi phirse use le na jaye

Thodi der bad tasha use hug se alag karti hai aur uske dono hatho ko apne hath me lekar kehti hai)

**Tasha**- (haste haste) tumhara yahi dard nikalne k liye muje yaha ana pada. Ab to muje baksh do. Ab to muje chod do.

(Vivek turant apna hath uske muh par rakhta hai aur kehta hai)

**Vivek**-khabardar jo phirse chodne ki bat ki to. Khud meri zindagi le gai aur muje (rone lagta hai) jine ki saza de gai.

(Aur phirse wo use hug kar leta hai. Dono apni ankhe band karke ekdusre ko sambhalte hai. Phir vivek hug se alg hokar freedy ko dekhte hai aur apne dono ghutano par baithkar apna sir niche jhukata hai aur kehta hai)

**Vivek**-aj se ye jan apki sir. Ap nai jante apne mere liye kya kiya hai. Sir thank u word to bahut bahut chota padehga isliye me apki gift k badle apko apni jan saupata hu. Ab ye vivek apki parchai hoga. (apna sar upar karke) ab ap RAM honge aur me apka HANUMAN.

(Aur wo yeh kehkar uske samne apne dono hath jodta hai. Teeno k ansu rukne ka naam nai lte. Freedy niche baithkar uske dono hatho ko pakadta hai aur phir gale lagakar kehta hai)

**Freedy**-me tumhe apna hanuman nai apna LAKSHAMN banana chahta hu.

(Phir hug se alg hokar haste hue)

**Freedy**-par hamari ramayan me seta ji ka haran koi nai kar payega.

(Aur is par teeno has padte hai. Bureau ki bejan diwaro me jan ati hai. Aur phir freedy dono ke hath ko milata hai aur khud bichme rehkar dono ko side hug karte hue kehta hai)

_**"ab hum na honge juda"**_

_a/n- so guyz kaisa hai ye os? ? ? ? ? Sach kahu to mene kabhi nai socha hai itni jaldi me os likhna shuru kar dungi lekin Jaise hi dimag me ideas aate hai jaldi se type karke upload karne ka man ho jata hai. To ab muje review karke bataiye k kaisa laga?_


End file.
